The Life of Khalil White
by BossMan1
Summary: what would you do if you had to move up the country. it's an OC based story but has the main characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Khalil White November 21,2014 7:40 AM Chicago IL

I never really knew about the world until I met Huey Freeman. I went to Beverly Hills Middle School in my last year. 25 days left of hell in that school of fake hoes and thirsty niggas. I'm also in the same school as up and coming revolutionist Huey Freeman. People say we're like brothers with different dads because of our hair. People just know the difference because of my tats that's on my chest and the way my voice is deeper. Riley, aka Lil Bow Wow to me, is like a little brother to me. I give him advice sometimes cause he don't think I see what's going on between him and Cindy. Go head Playa.

"Hol' up what time is it? 7 :40! Aw shit I gotta get to school." I said as I scurried through the large pile of clothes that's on my floor. I pulled out a regular red uniform shirt and threw it behind me on my bed. I continued to search through the clothes as I found the perfect match, my white H&M skinny jeans. Nowww... IT'S MORPHING TIME(Sue Me for liking Power Rangers) Red Shirt Combine With White Pants and Red and White Converse Lows. Khalil White Megazord activated!.

I slipped on my Converse Lows and combed my hair and brushed my teeth real quick. After I turned the faucet off, I put on my jacket, grabbed my book bag and was out. "Bye Ma!" I yelled to my mom from downstairs. "Alright baby have a good day." That's when I realized I saw _it_ staring at me. The last bag of Hot Cheetos. Igrabbed that and a bottle of water and ran to school. I know I'ma be late. I pulled out my iPhone 5 to play my music and that's when I saw I had 45 messages and 7 missed calls. It's a lightskin thing.

7:50 is what the top of my screen read.I pulled up Beats Music and entered my sentence. "I'm **Walking to school **& And Feel Like **Not Being Late** With **Myself **To **Rap Music**." Instantly my phone pulled up 99 Problems by Jay-Z. I can do this."

I made it to the big building and walked through the double doors and walked (well more liked rushed) to my locker. I put in the combination,put my jacket in the locker, then grabbed my books and proceeded to head to History in room... of course it would be all the way on the top floor and I'm on the first. _Fuck Me._ As I ran up the steps I saw Riley and Cindy. He pretended he didn't see me so when he walked by i said out loud "GET EM RILEY!" He _haaaaates_ when I say that to him so I was surprised when he didn't say anything back. Oh yeah revenge was surely imminent.

I made my way up to the classroom just in time as was doing attendance.

"Quadir West"  
>"Here"<br>"Jamir Whinfield"  
>"Here"<br>"Khalil White."  
>"I'm here." I said while coming through the door and grabbing the school's breakfast which was... a cinnamon bun and apple juice. HELL YEAH I'MA FIEND FOR THESE SHITS. Man I'm glad my seat is in the back of the room I can put my headphones in and... "Uh class I need to go to a meeting so here is your sub,Mr Brooks" The door was shut and the first thing everyone heard was "Everybody in their fucking seats right now!" One student, Damian King, raised his hands up in defense and said "You got it, you got it." and part of the class laughed.<p>

"Oh a funny guy eh well how funny is getting kicked out huh?" He said trying to come back. "About as funny as me beating your wife's cheeks last night." The whole class _OOH_ed. He continued "By the way tell her I left my phone charger on the T.V." The sub cut in. By this time people had their phones out. "That did not happen last night!" He boomed. "I was in your wife house all night long, I was in some boxers and she was in a thong. All I really wanted was some blank CD's and to bend her over so I can beat those cheeks." Wow,this fool made up his own verse to 'Rocking Robin'. I'm dying with laughter right now.

"Man fuck this I'm out and tell your wife I want her to be Mrs King. Aaron we out." He said as he nodded towards the door. Worldstar,Instagram,Facebook and Twitter, that's what this video is gonna be on. It reminds of the time I heard about that story at Woodcrest Academy and one of the teachers had a picture of the teacher giving dome to the principal. THE MALE TEACHER AND THE MALE PRINCIPAL. Had to be specific to clarify some things.

I checked my phone to see if I had any new notifications(besides the ones from earlier). I did from one girl named Yvette on Kik .It read:

Yvette: You seen the movie Baby Boy?

K_StaxX: Yea why

Yvette:Yu tryna be Jody

K_StaxX: yea i got yu meet me in the library after school.

End of convo.

I'm not gon meet her,thus I avoided the thirst what I mean about the thirst being too real?

_**LATER THAT**_** _DAY__  
><em>**

Man school let out and it was a good ass day. There was a fight between Damian and Riley. The cafeteria served some **HEAVENLY **Chicken Tenders and Fries with honey mustard. All I could do was sigh in relaxation. Man what could possibly go wrong? I get home and I see stuff packed up in boxes.

"Ma,Pops I'm home." I said coming up the steps. There were boxes up here too. I see my mom and dad on the bed sitting together."Khalil we have to talk to you about something." My dad said. "Well you know how your father has been looking for a job?' My mom asked. "Yeaah.." I said going into this slowly. "Well he found one but it's in Woodcrest,Maryland." HOLD UP HOLD UP HOLD UP THAT'S THREE TIMES. DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT SHE JUST SAID? "Help us get the boxes into the truck son." My dad said as he walked past me. Man that's some dumb shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BAAAAAAAAACK. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF THIS NEW STORY PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW. PEACE.<strong>


	2. I'll be in the Sky and even higher

Sigh.

Why am I here right now? On a plane to Woodcrest instead of at home rooting fa my Chicagoo Bulls with my Bulls colored D Rose's , with my Chicago Black hawks hoodie and my Chicago ears snapback. I'm pretty sure you get the point. I'm supposed to be in the Chi not whatever state we're in now.

"Lil, you okay?" My brother Rasheed asked. "it's not excatly Chi if you catch my drift." I replied. "Well when you tink about it, K the Chi was gonna have us both killed."

"Man you agree with moms?"  
>"Yo I'm not saying that it's just-"<br>"You know what you are saying that. I wasn't in a gang or ganng affiliated like YOU were. I wasn't the one that was on the corner slangin."  
>"Yo take it easy K."<br>"NO I ain't gon take it easy cuz ya'll treatin me like a GOD DAMN animal forcing me out my habitat and shit. You lucky we on a plane cuz I prolly would've caused a whole fucking riot. Man fuck you Sheed. I'm out." And with that I stormed out into the cockpit.

"Yo I hope you don't mind me barging in like this."I said to one of them.  
>"Nah it's cool playa." Hol up I know that voice anywhere. Nah it can't be. The pilot turned around and I was right.<br>"What? A playa can't blaze up in his own cockpit." IT WAS SNOOP D-O DOUBLE G. Yo I cannot beilive this right now.

FUCKING SNOOP DOGG. YOOOOOOOO! This is crazy and what I did now, I would've never imagined myself doing.

"Ay partna,you wanna hit?" he asked me. "I call it Rocket Ship and you'll see why." So I took the blunt ad took a hit. And boyyyy...

**"Hol up where the fuck am I?"**

**"The fuck you think you is, it's yo imagination." Kanye West said. He was animated. I looked down at my arms and saw that I was too.  
>"My imagination?" I asked out loud.<br>"A'ight so you only come to your imagination when you get dumb high last time you did that was last year. That's also when you were obsessed with my music so that's why I'm here."He explained.  
><strong>**"But wait, I remember that, I was watching The Wayans Bros."I said, letting it come back to me.  
>"That's why I introduce you to Shawn and Marlon Wayans." NO FRICKING WAY. This day just keeps getting better.<br>"Hey Khalil. Marlon speak." He said to the younger Wayan.  
>"No cause I was about to get some sexy love."<br>"Marlon, Bailey the Blowup Doll doesn't count as sexy love."  
>"Yes she does it's only five black blowup dolls in New York and i'ma get my money's worth." These niggas had me rolling. Marlon saw me though.<br>"What you laughing at?"  
>"You just as stupid as you are in the show."<br>"Well I'm not stupid enough to know that 5 times 2 is 55." BRUH.  
>"I bet you can't even spell stupid." I said challenging him.<br>"Yes I can S-T.. It's two O's in stupid right?"  
>"My point exactly. Anyway, Ye you're here why not your wife?"<br>"HELL NAW. I see what you be doing to her pictures and shit that's the reason to computer key's stopped working. Not no damn syrup." He said with disgust and a little bit of anger.  
>"Man all that ass that's just the beginning of what I'd do. I would do like Beyonce and clap that shit in the air." I think this pissed him off though cause next thing I know, THIS MOTHERFUCKER GREW SOME HUSKY ASS,JAX FROM MORTAL KOMBAT ASS ARMS. I saw two life guages when I looked up a timer in the middle and all of a sudden the background changed. Hold the hell up don't I get to be a character? Just as I said that I got turned into Cyrax, the human form. Cyrax is basically a cyborg who was once a human and is from JamaicanHatian descent. So I got hella hype when I morphed. And the BGM(Background Music) was Fight Night by Migos. I beat him in 30 seconds tops. But just as he turned back into Imagination Ye, A dark shady figure appeared and spoke.**

**"Now you must face me..." I cracked my knuckles,put my hands up and got my Chi side out.  
>"A'ight come into the light then pussy." When he stepped out you'll never beilived who it was. It was Samurai Jack-ass Huey with a fucking Katana.I was pissed and a little scared but I learned never let your opponent see that.<strong>

**"I respect you Khalil of the White family. But this is your final stage and final stand." He said bowing on the first sentence, pulling out his sword on the second if my imagination is like my personal video game then I got all the codes. LEFT RIGHT RIGHT LEFT DOWN B. I looked on bottom left corner and in the box it said _SPAWN .22 Pistol_. Hell yeah.**

**"You ready lil bitch?" I said a little cockily. ROUND 1. Fight!**

**He charged at me with his sword and swung but I ducked and took off some of my top hair. ''Well I needed a cut anyway." He charged at me again but this time I jumped them bunnies. After ducking and dodging. I did the charging this time I jabbed him in the stomach then elbowed him in the face. When he was bent over holding his stomach and nose, I grabbed the base of his sword and took stance. **

**"You have a sword and a pistol too scared to use your hands coward?" He asked. I took my pistol out and shot him in both his knees then threw the weapons somewhere behind me. That's when he stood back up and took stance once more. But I've already won, he'll be relying on those knees.**

**"Alright if a fair fight is what you want a fair fight is what you'll get.'' I said.  
>'Bout damn time. Let's do thiis." He charged at me with a fierce batlle cry and I did the same as we were about to collide I drew my arm back to go for my lethal blow.<strong>

**HERE GOES NOTHING!.**

* * *

><p>Yeah I'm back wit another chapter. Please review if you liked it andor had a laugh with this. Review if you didnt like it i'LL take constructive critiscism (damn that's a hard word.) Bet i spelled it wrong. BUT if you wanna flame my story just remember i will fight fire with fire. PEAEECE \ \/\/ /  
>\_\_/


End file.
